


Germany x Chubby!Reader: Red Stockings

by Papa



Series: Sexual Sunday [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Sexual Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany's been awfully stressed lately...maybe you could help him out with a little "stress reliever".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany x Chubby!Reader: Red Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Part Of The SS series, Red Stockings is the first installment of hopefully a long series to come!

You bit your lip nervously as you sat on your and your boyfriend’s queen sized bed. You were currently wearing lacy red lingerie accompanied by matching thigh high socks. You were simply waiting for him to finish his work in the other room. You’d noticed he’d been quite stressed the past few days, so being the amazing girlfriend that you are, you decided to treat him to a gift. Though you had a chubby body, you had ignored the mean looks and snickers from inside the lingerie store.

The cashier lady was nice though! She was incredibly kind as you paid for your boyfriend’s gift and even said that you would look lovely in it!

“Hm…” you sighed and plucked at the lace on the red stockings, “I wonder if he’s done yet…”

You quietly stood up and rubbed your soft hand against your shoulder, carefully walking out of the room and down the hallway to Ludwig’s office room. The door to the office was strangely wide open and you froze, holding onto your chubby tummy. You weren’t self-conscious about your body, but at that exact moment every rude and hurtful word anyone had ever said to you came flooding back. You timidly began to slink back to your shared room when you suddenly heard Ludwig give a small yawn.

Was he tired? He should be; he had been working quite hard lately.

You swallowed your fear and shook your head, (H/L) (H/C) shivering slightly. No, forget those mean comments. You were beautiful and you knew it! And you were going to help your boyfriend feel better and you were going to show all of those jerks out there who was the boss!

You gave a smile and started towards the room again, carefully peeking around the corner. You frowned slightly at the sight before you. Ludwig sat, cross legged, at his paper covered desk. The pen in his hand was writing hurriedly, barely pausing to flex his long fingers. He was wearing his usual white button down shirt and tanned slacks, a loose black tie around his collar. He cursed in German quietly, not even noticing your presence.

You swallowed thickly, would he reject your present? Hopefully not…

“L-Ludwig…?” you squeaked softly, but he barely twitched

“Ja?” he asked, not looking up

“A-are you busy…?” you mentally kicked yourself, of course he was busy!

He sighed and leaned back, looking at you from the corner of his eye, “I’m never busy for you, (F/N).”

You smiled widely and nodded at the papers, “Work?”

He nodded and held up a hand, gesturing you to come over, “You know, you don’t have to hide behind zhe corner like zhat…I can take a short break.”

You nodded, “Y-yeah, I know…but…”

You looked over your shoulder as if there was someone behind you, of course there wasn’t but you weren’t going to tell him that.

“Vhat’s vrong, dear?” he frowned and stood up, starting to walk over

You shook your head quickly, “N-no, no! Um…I-I’ll come to you…”

Ludwig tilted his head, “You’re acting a little strange, liebe…Are you feeling alright?”

You blushed slightly and shuffled your feet, “Yeah…”

“Zhen come over,” he smiled one of his rare smiles, “I’m not going to bite you.”

You sighed; time to get over this anxiety of showing yourself off. It’s not like he hadn’t seen you in an outfit like this before, but it was the first time you were doing this as a present…you weren’t quite sure how he would react and that sort of scared you. But you swallowed and stepped out into the doorway.

Ludwig’s blue eyes shot open, a light blush dusting over his cheeks, “(F-F/N)…”

“D-do you like it? The woman at the shop said it would look nice on me…but if you don’t like it I can take it back!” you said the last part rather quickly, averting your eyes from his own

“N-nein, liebe…” he shook his head and sat back down quickly, crossing his legs to hide the obvious tent in his pants, “Y-you look vonderful…”

You blushed and shuffled your feet again, looking around the room, “Th-thank you…”

Dear God, why were you being so shy? You swallowed for what seemed like the billionth time and quietly shuffled over to where your boyfriend sat. Immediately, he uncrossed his legs and you blushed at his large erection. He covered his blushing face with one hand and held the other out in a sort of ‘sit down’ gesture. You chewed on your lip as you sat down carefully on his legs, his free hand carefully placing itself on your own legs.

“L-liebe…you did this for me?” he asked softly and you nodded, “Ah, vere you vorried zhat I vas vorking too hard?” you nodded again and he smirked, dropping the hand that held his face to carefully touch your chubby cheeks, “Zhat vas very kind of you…shall I give you a ‘gift’ in return?”

Her face heated up as the hand on your leg began travelling up your thigh ever so slightly. He chuckled at your reaction and leaned forwards to capture your lips in a passionate yet sweet kiss. You sighed softly and reached up to tangle your fingers in his silky blond hair. You turned crimson as he licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. But you weren’t going to let go so easily. You moved back slightly so your legs were now on either side of his waist, a coy smile playing on your lips.

“(F/N),” Ludwig whined slightly

“Ludwig,” you mimicked, giggling

Growling, he leaned forward quickly and captured you lips again, his skilled hands sliding up your hips and under your thighs so he could pick you up. He chuckled deeply when you squeaked; he carefully moved his papers and set you on his desk in one quick motion.

“Vell, vell, liebe,” he smiled, “it looks as if you’re a little excited~”

You blushed harshly and looked away, crossing your legs to hide your dripping heat.

“Aw~” he slid his hands up and down your thighs, “Vhy so embarrassed?”

You pouted and looked up at him, gingerly taking hold of his loose tie and pulling his head down, “I’m not embarrassed…just excited.”

You slammed your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck and shoulders. He grunted and wrapped his hands around your waist, your legs uncrossing and wrapping around his own.

He mumbled against your lips, “Honestly, you are going to be zhe death of me~”

You grinned and began kissing him along his jawline and behind his ear. Ludwig’s legs shook slightly and his held onto the desk on either side of you. You smiled inwardly as your lips traveled down his neck, nibbling the soft skin until you found his soft spot.

“L-liebe…!” Ludwig moaned, clenching his fists

“Oh dear, have I gotten you all excited?” you said lustily in his ear

“V-vell-“

You cut him off by grazing your lips over the sensitive spot on his neck. He let out a shuddery breath and your hands traveled to the front of his shirt, beginning to unbutton it. His hands shot up to your sides and he squeezed them, grinding his hips into yours. You bit back a moan as you nibbled on the sensitive spot, tugging the shirt off his torso completely so now only the tie remained. You left it there; you might have some fun with that particular piece of clothing later.

“Oh Ludwig~” you sighed and pulled away, twirling your fingers around the tie and pushing him away slightly

You tilted your head, (E/C) eyes examining his face. He was slightly red and was panting quite terribly, his eyebrows were furrowed and his hair was tousled so it stuck to his forehead due to the light sweat that had begun to prick up on his skin. His blue eyes were clouded in heavy lust.

“Why are you so cute like this? You look sort of like a puppy!” you giggled at the thought of a clumsy puppy-dog Ludwig

He snapped you out of your thoughts as his hands reached up behind you and easily unhooked your bra. Your face flushed and you widened your eyes. A smirk plastered Ludwig’s face as he pulled the fabric away, tossing it somewhere unknown in the room. You instinctively wrapped your arms around yourself only to have Ludwig tilt his head in a sort of pout.

“Liebe…don’t hide from me…you’re so beautiful.” He said softly, pulling your arms away from your chest and holding them above your head with one hand

You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut as he lowered his head and gently kissed you, using his free hand to kneed your breasts. You moaned a bit and struggled against his grip, wanting to wrap your arms around him. He growled and pushed you back on the desk so he was hovering over you. Finally, he let go of your hands and you instantly grabbed his shoulders, flipping him over so you were on top. His eyes widened at your sudden dominance, but they soon narrowed again in want.

“My, my, Luddy~” you purred

He chuckled and slid his hands up and down your sides, until they made their way to the top of your red stockings.

“Zhese are rather lovely,” he said lowly, “It’d be a shame if you took zhem off~”

“Maybe I won’t then,” you said, leaning down and kissing his collar bone and neck, “But then again, maybe I will~”

Ludwig bit back a moan, gripping your sides as you had your fun. You began trailing kisses down his torso until you reached the top of his pants. By now, his breathing was quite erratic and his fingers were twitching in excitement. Your skilled fingers began unbuttoning the top of his pants, ready to take in whatever was hidden…that is until his desk phone rang. You both yelped and jumped at the sudden noise.

“Shiza…” Ludwig cursed and reached over to the phone, placing it next to his ear, “Ja?”

You listened as he exchanged words with whoever was on the other end of the phone. He finally agreed to something in German and placed the phone back in its spot, sitting up. He groaned as he saw you, sitting on your knees in the lovely red lingerie.

“It’s business…” he huffed, “But, I’m sure I can postpone it for-“

“Ludwig,” you let out a soft giggle, “You go on and go to your meeting, okay? I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Ludwig blinked at your warm as sugar smile, Gott did he love you!

“Alright…” he sighed, “For you then, liebe.”

He stood up and zipped up his pants and pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up quickly. You stood and helped him adjust his tie and followed him to the door. Before he left the room he turned to you and bumped into his chest, looking up at him with big eyes.

“V-vill you still be vearing zhose vhen I get back…?” he gestured down to your stockings

You nodded and giggled, “Of course!”

He smiled a bit and kissed your forehead, “Good.”

As he left you mentally squealed, thank God you decided to buy those red stockings.


End file.
